


Is It A Question Of If, Sir, Or Each One?

by senorito



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi, The (Poly) Squad watches Hamilton, from an anon ask on tumblr, it's so fluffy i wanna die, jascalronmara is the Greatest, they're all alive and at the Collegium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senorito/pseuds/senorito
Summary: "At any rate, the original cast from Broadway got back together-" Aaron began."-and we got tickets for four, with our own box, and they have just been confirmed and billed to my trust fund, so, face it, Call, we're going," Tamara announced as she marched into their room like a beautiful badass, set her equal parts shopping and studying by the door, slipped off her Adidas, took her Ray-Bans off, and plopped onto their couch next to Aaron, who gave her a quick kiss.





	Is It A Question Of If, Sir, Or Each One?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who asked me about the squad going to see Hamilton. I've been mulling it around in my head for a while, but I was struck by inspiration late last night and I wanted to get it posted on Magisterium Day, but at any rate, I'm positive everyone is a fan of jascalronmara, and an even bigger fan of the Squad x Being alive and happy and going to magical college. (I know I am!)

"I want to see _Hamilton."_

"What?" Call choked, craning his neck around Jasper's hair from where he was sitting on his lap to give Aaron an _are you serious right now?_ look. "The three of us are literally cuddling on the couch right now, and Tamara's gonna come back to our room in a few minutes, and we're all around just having a great time, and you want to bring up some dead white asshole?" 

"I want to see _Hamilton,_ " Aaron repeated stubbornly. "It looks really good, and they're performing in D.C. right now, and that's not far from the Collegium, and I think you'd like it." 

"Besides, the guy who wrote it, directs it, and plays Alexander Hamilton is Lin-Manuel Miranda, and he did _Moana_ , and you can't even deny that you love that movie," Jasper interjected. 

Call gasped. "Traitor!"

"Because you know I'm right." 

The worst part? Jasper _was_ right. Call had insisted on _Moana_ for Polysquad Movie Night on the magic-powered laptop (optimal for cuddling) in their Collegium quad more times then anyone could care to remember. Call certainly didn't care to recall just then, especially as Jasper's smirk rose on his face (the one Call not-so-secretly adored), and so he decided to go mysteriously deaf for a while. "At any rate, the original cast from Broadway got back together-" Aaron began. 

"-and we got tickets for four, with our own box, and they have just been confirmed and billed to my trust fund, so, face it, Call, we're going," Tamara announced as she marched into their room like a beautiful badass, set her equal parts shopping and studying by the door, slipped off her Adidas, took her Ray-Bans off, and plopped onto their couch next to Aaron, who gave her a quick kiss.

"Bam!" muttered Jasper, from where he was sitting underneath Call, who was wiggling and protesting at the idea of seeing _Hamilton ._ "That's how you do it, Queen Tam! _Outgunned, outmanned-"_

_"-Outnumbered, outplanned! We gotta make an all-out stand! I'm a' need a right hand man!"_ Aaron and Tamara jumped in. 

_"What _the hell._ " Call stared at the three of them. "You guys are so weird." _

__

"And that's why you love us," Aaron's entire face was lit up by his smile, as his green eyes laughed happily and his hair was mussed up by the couch. Call swallowed, suddenly aware of the fact that even though that might be a small reason why he loved his signifs and they loved him, but a much more important one was Aaron's smile, or Jasper's thoughtful brown eyes, or Tamara's beautifully perfect hair and eyebrows, and suddenly aware that of course, there was no way he could say no to them when Jasper, Tamara, and Aaron were so beautiful, so cute, and so adorably excited about _Hamilton._

__

~~~~~~~~ 

Call was plunged into a world of rapping Revolutionaries, _"dun dun nun dun dun, dun ni na,"_ and " pardon me, are you Call, y'all?" in a matter of minutes. During the drive to D.C., Tamara took shotgun while Aaron drove, for the most part, and she had _The Hamilton Mixtape_ on continual replay, because "sorry, I don't make the rules and if you haven't listened to the Broadway recording yet you don't deserve to until after we watch the show- IMMIGRANTS! WE GET THE JOB DONE!" she screeched suddenly, as the refrain for her and Jasper's favorite track played. 

__

Aaron nearly slammed into some senior citizen's Prius. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

The four of them collapsed onto the too-small hotel bed at one in the morning, having finally arrived in D.C. after three _Hamilton Mixtape_ -related near-wrecks, the Ten Duel Commandments played at least five times, and all twenty-four tracks on the mixtape being played at least twice, and somehow, despite their deep-set exhaustion, managing their usual pattern (Call and Tamara, dubbed 'the small ones,' in the middle, with Jasper and Aaron curled around them, managing not to fall off the edges of the bed). Call's leg was throbbing horribly but there was _no way_ he wanted to move, not at all, because there wasn't any force in hell or heaven that would make him be sufficiently motivated to get off the bed, not with Jasper's arms around him as he snored softly and Tamara smooshed up against him, dead to the world, and as Aaron's luminous green eyes met his gray ones, filled with the deadening tiredness that only hours of driving in the dark could bring, and then Aaron gave a half smile as they looked at each other, and that was the last thing Call remembered before fading warmly into the dark. 

~~~~~~~ 

The next afternoon, Jasper insisted on he, Call, and Aaron wearing suits "somewhat because I want us to look nice and _mostly_ because I want your asses to look even better," and Tamara was absolutely stunning in an ivory and gold skirt and crop top, and honestly Aaron looked like he was about to cry because of how hot his signifs looked, and Jasper interceded luckily with a "it's time to go," before Aaron could ruin his on fleek eyeliner. Call couldn't help but feel the same way as he watched Tamara, Jasper, and Aaron walk ahead of him on their way to the taxi and to the theater. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Call hadn't expected the cacophony of people that nevertheless surrounded the theater entrance. He could hear a large amount of off-key singing, men nearly crying at the ticket office as they begged for tickets, and, mysteriously, on one memorable occasion, a rather small child screaming "PAY YOUR FUCKING TAXES!" 

Tame nimbly lead them through the crowd (god Call was so bisexual), flashing her phone with the tickets on it to some waiter or server dude with a suit on (an usher? Is that what those were called? Call had no idea) who did some sort of little bow to her, said "This way, Miss Tamara," and lead the four of them through some sort of private door. Immediately, the crowd surged towards the door, absolutely determined to get inside one way or another, but Aaron (who was so strong and Call loved it) decisively slammed it shut. The usher lead Tamara, Jasper, Aaron and Call up a staircase (he levitated a small bit, just to help his leg, but Call didn't think that the guy noticed) (hopefully) to their box, and departed. 

"I want to sit on your lap." 

"Call, no." 

"Call _yes._ " 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The lights were fading, and the theater was hushing, and Call could feel Aaron nearly tremble with excitement on his left side, and Jasper looked like he was about to cry even though nothing had happened yet on his other ("I'm just a little emotional, okay?) , and suddenly the theater was black and the curtains began to open. 

A single spotlight focused on Leslie Odom Jr. as the opening notes to 'Alexander Hamilton' started, and as he began with a question: _"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman-"_ and ended his part in the song so remorsefully and dramatically with _"And I'm the damn fool who shot him!"_

Call couldn't help but choke during Hercules Mulligan's introduction- _"Lock up your daughters and horses!"_ and stare at the interactions between Hamilton and Laurens. 

"Aaron, is it just me or is Lams a real thing? That's the ship name for it, right? Because there's no way they're straight. Aaron, LOOK AT THEM. LOOK AT MY BOYS SINGING ABOUT RAISING A GLASS TO FREEDOM! Aaron, those boys ain't straight. I should know!" 

"Yes, babe, you're right, and we can discuss it later, but can we watch the show now?" 

From Tamara's palpable excitement, Call could feel how much she loved ' The Schuyler Sisters' and he quickly understood why. It was stunning. Angelica was incredible- _"include women in the sequel!",_ Call could already tell that Eliza was a cinnamon roll, and then there was Peggy. 

Call thought Seabury might have been crying in the next song, and 'You'll Be Back' was hilarious. 

He watched as Washington started forming his army and as Peggy danced with Laurens in the background at the end of 'Helpless.' 'Satisfied' was devastating, and Call snorted at Hamilton's little _"oh shit"_ in the song that came after. 

And then Laurens shot that asshole Lee and Call pumped his fist in the air. _Wow,_ he thought. _I am really invested in this. How did this happen?_  
And then he thought, _who cares?_

The French dude (Lafayette, right?) had a incredibly fast and mostly-unintelligible rap solo. Hamilton got to come back to the army. And then, the world turned upside down and the Americans won at Yorktown! 

King George walked out again and then Burr and Hamilton started singing about Theodosia and Philip. Though Call figured that Burr sang about his kid and Alexander, Alexander screeched. _"LOOK AT MY SON!"_

Then came 'The Laurens Interlude.' And the four of them cried as Eliza read the letter, as Hercules took a sad swig of his drink, as Hamilton stared at her with a lost look for a few sad moments and finally declared: _"I have so much work to do."_

"This wasn't in the soundtrack," Aaron moaned softly. "Why? Why?" 

And work he did, nonstop. Call realized that Hamilton's coping method was about as healthy as his own inferiority complex as a twelve year old- terrible. Yet he was still blown away by the choreography and his final defiant spitting out of _"I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!"_ as a blackout dropped down like a curtain and a few moments later, the House lights turned on for intermission. 

Jasper looked like he was about to smirk at Call and Aaron's red eyes as they exited the men's, but Aaron interceded. "Babe, don't start. We all know you were nearly bawling." 

Jasper appeared thoroughly put out. 

"And besides," Tamara announced as she walked near them. "We all know it gets worse." 

"What _the hell_ is that supposed to mean?" Call nearly shouted after her. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

After the House lights faded away and everyone in the theater was settled and ready for Act II, a purple asshole (Thomas Jefferson) came onstage and flounced around with no idea of what was going on in America. Then Hamilton absolutely destroyed him in an epic rap battle. "I think they have major sexual tension," Jasper whispered in Call's ear. "Jefferson and Hamilton act like we did. Before we fell in love." 

Call started coughing violently. 

Then the actor who had played John Laurens ( Anthony Ramos?) was apparently also playing Phillip Hamilton in Act II, part of the family Hamilton refused to take a break for. "Wanna know what both of Andy Ramos' characters have in common?" Jasper muttered softly. "Laurens and Philip both called Alexander Hamilton _'daddy' ."_

Call was choking now. 

But Aaron patted his back and he somehow managed to recover as Miss Maria Reynolds walked into Hamilton's life. "Dick," he could hear Tamara mutter. "You doesn't deserve Eliza." 

And indeed, Hamilton didn't. He kept paying James Reynolds, and getting into fights with Jefferson and Burr, who was now a southern-motherfucking-Democratic-Republican. And then Hamilton managed to sell the nation's capital to Jefferson in exchange for his plan getting passed, so Aaron Burr became extremely jealous. 

Call watched, transfixed, as George Washington stepped down from the presidency, as King George realized somewhat how the American Constitution worked, then Hamilton basically destroyed his own party during 'The Adams Administration.' _"SIT DOWN JOHN!"_ Jasper gleefully whispered in Call's ear. 

"Honey, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Call asked him in a low tone. 

"Oh, yes. Loads," said Jasper confidently. 

"This is not one of those times. Please be quiet so I can watch this bloody musical that you got me hooked on in peace." 

Jeffershit, Mad-as-a-hatter-son, and Aaron Chilly confronted Hamilton about him supposedly lining his and James Reynolds' pockets with the Treasury- to which Hamilton responded with _"No, but I am having sex with his wife and paying Reynolds to keep his mouth shut! Here! Just so everyone knows I'M NOT embezzling, I'll write my way out and write a pamphlet about how I had an affair! Yeah. That's the only way forward. It'll be published before I even have the chance to tell Eliza, so she'll find out about it by complete strangers waving my ninety-page sex scandal at her in the streets! Nice job, Alex! You're a genius!"_

At least, that was how Call understood it. 

Eliza sang a devastatingly heart-breaking solo while going full pyro and burning her and Hamilton's letters. "If any of you numbskulls ever date another person without talking about it to us first, I'll burn the only copies of your Collegium graduating thesises after you perfect them," murmured Tamara with a scarily pleasant tone to her voice. Call shuddered at the thought- his was only twenty pages long so far and he's been procrastinating... 

Call couldn't help but wonder if _Hamilton_ could get any more dramatic or sadder. 

It did both, because then nineteen year old Phillip Hamilton decided to a) manage a threesome with two random women he met on the street, and b) go on a crusade for his dick of a father, throw away his shot and get shot himself by George Eacker. As 'Stay Alive (Reprise)' played, as Philip lost his count at 7, Callum was bawling. Jasper and Aaron were blubbering beside him, and Call could see unshed tears glinting in Tamara's eyes from the stage lights. 

Things didn't grow any happier in 'It's Quiet Uptown,' but somehow Eliza, cinnamon roll that she was, managed to forgive Hamilton. Call knew he wouldn't've done it. 

James Madison broke the fourth wall by not wanting to sing another sad song, and Hamilton basically, in Call's opinion, bitchslapped Burr by giving Jefferson the presidency. _'Binch, you thought?'_

And Burr _hated_ that. Call got caught up in their passive-aggressive letter-sending, only to realize that bam, suddenly, it wasn't passive-aggressive anymore. It was just aggressive. _'Weehawken. Dawn. Guns. Drawn. '_

Hamilton was a jerk to Eliza one last time, leaving without telling _'the best of wives and best of women'_ the truth, yet the song was incredibly soft and mellow compared to what came next. 

_A duel._

As the now horribly familiar _' one two three four five six seven eight nine'_ began, Call could feel himself tensing up. The entire theater was on edge, enraptured. Burr sings of his enemy, of being scared for Theodosia. He fires. Time slows down as Hamilton decides to throw away his shot, as he sees _the other side._ His last words quote Laurens', as Laurens' last words quote Alexander's. 

Burr strikes him right between the ribs, and Alexander Hamilton dies. Now Burr's seen as the villian in their narrative. Burr sings about how he should have known that _' The World Was Wide Enough'_ for both Hamilton and himself. Call's pretty positive that every single person in the theater is openly sobbing. He's not even going to try to deny it. 

Aaron lives. 

Alexander dies. 

And Eliza tells their story. She's left with Alexander's writing, his need to be remembered, and her own remarkable compassion. She becomes an abolitionist and opens an orphanage for all the bastards, orphans, and sons of whores in New York City. Tears continue to roll down Call's cheeks as the final, haunting murmur of _"tiiimmme..... who lives, who dies, who tells your story?"_ echoes through the theater. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

All three of his signifs' eyes were red as they exited the theater and stepped outside, holding hands and blinking in the bright D.C. sunlight. "Let's not waste any more time," announced Jasper, drawing Tamara in for a kiss on the sidewalk. White politician passersby openly stared, but Call didn't give a crap as he thought _what the hell, why not? I love you all so much,_ and did the same thing to Aaron. _It was only a matter of time._

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: I haven't seen Hamilton (yet! I'm going next summer!), so if anyone has and wants to make this fic better, please comment or send a message on my Tumblr, tamararajaviforpresident !!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. Comments literally keep me writing. I'm dead serious. <3


End file.
